Gamemodes
There are multiple gamemodes in Chat. Some, you can find in other games that support online play. However, others are entirely original and bring twists to playing online and offline. You choose the gamemode before heading into online or offline multiplayer. Please note that each kill is worth 100 points to the score. The following gamemodes appear in Chat. *Team Deathmatch (The team with the most kills until 10000 points wins, or until 10 minutes is up. Each kill is worth 100 points.) *Free For All (Every man for himself. A person wins when they reach 1000 points, or until 5 minutes is up. Each kill is worth 10 points.) *Safe Haven (One team starts in control of a base. When inside the base, you have to reload but have infinite reserve ammo, but the team on offense has boosted health, health regeneration, and movement speed. They also do not show up on the radar when firing an unsuppressed weapon. Holding the base gives more points. A winning team is selected when 20 minutes is up.) *Tag (One person is selected at the beggining as "it", but gets to use a 1911 to get people "it" before dying after getting someone it. After that, whoever gets tagged has to only use a knife. Respawns are instant. There are two winners of the game: One who gets tagged the least, and one who gets the most people "it". If both achievements are gotten by one player, whoever got the second most people "it" will be selected.) *Freeze Tag (Same thing as tag, but non friendly people have to work as a team to "unfreeze" their teammates before they too are frozen. Game ends when all of the people not "frozen" are "frozen", or until 10 minutes is up. No respawns.) *World War II (Players must select preset classes with different WWII-era weapons such as Thompsons, MP40s, and M1 Carbines. Health is reduced and you regenerate health at half the normal rate. You only get two extra reserve magazines. Machine guns have no reserve ammo. *Unprepared (You only have one magazine in your gun with no reserve ammo, although all weapons do more damage. Melee is a good choice in this gamemode.) *Unprepared Free For All (Same as Unprepared, but without teams.) *Drag Race (Classic 1/4 mile drag race. Classes of cars can be selected by host such as muscle, sports, bikes, armored, police, etc. or can be freely chosen. Whoever wins more races out of 5 wins.) *Circuit Race (Same class/car choosing system as Drag Race, but with an official racetrack. Whoever wins first after three laps wins.) *Action Movie (Same as Circuit Race, but you can use weapons and even put a brick on the pedal to continue accelerating while exiting the moving vehicle so as to get a better aim, but you obviously can't turn. Two winners are selected at the end of the game: He who gets first place after 3 laps, and he who gets the most kills. If this is the same person, whoever got 2nd place will be the 2nd winner.) *Demolition Derby (Free for all demo derby. Whoever is the last survivor wins. No respawns.) *Team Demolition Derby (Same as Demolition Derby, but with two or four teams against each other, each with different colors: Gray for the MCP (Team 1), green for the IDF (Team 3), blue for the VSTF (Team 2), and orange for IT (Team 4). Teammates cannot damage each other. Whichever team survives wins. No respawns.) *Protect the VIP (Both teams are placed on a VIP's airliner. The defensive team must eliminate the other team before they find and secure the VIP. The offensive team must locate and capture the VIP while also eliminating the VIP's bodyguards. The defensive team wins when all hijackers are neutralized, and the hijackers win when the VIP is captured alive. If the VIP is killed, it is counted as a draw. No respawns.) *Defector (Two defectors lie on opposite ends of the map. One team's defector is on the opposite side they spawn at, and the same goes for the other team. This is basically capture the flag in that you must go offense and capture your defector, but also defend the other team's defector.) *Ride of the Valkyries (Both teams start out in helicopters: The MCP with Hueys or Pave Lows, and the VSTF with Hinds or Blackhawks. Same time limit, score limit, and kill point worth as team deathmatch.) *Talk to Me, Goose (Same as Ride of the Valkyries, but with planes over helicopters: The MCP has F4 Phantoms or MiG-21s, and the VSTF has F14s or Harriers.) *All For One (One person has a special Raging Bull that has only a magazine capacity of one shot, but is a one hit kill anywhere on the body. They also have quadruple health and fast regeneration. Everyone else has normal S&W 659s and must hunt the other player. No respawns.) *One For All (One person is only equipped with a Combat Knife. The other players have nothing and can only punch. The unarmed team must find a place to hide before 30 seconds is up. Once the time is up, the person with the knife has to look for the hiding players and kill them.) *Fried Rice (Same as Curcuit Race, but only cars with I4 engines may compete.) *American Muscle (Same as Circuit Race, but only muscle cars may compete.)